


Mignardises

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Adoption, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of prompts following Gourmet rhapsody</p><p>All inspired by you, readers ! If you have a prompt for additional scenes, future scenes, whatever scene you want, just come and find me on tumblr : hazelandglasz.tumblr.com/ask</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Princess Cupcakes

> [pancakebatters](http://tmblr.co/m-X6Wh4-dosfQdws4Z8P2Zg) asked : Will they have children who make everyone jealous in their class because daddy makes the best cupcakes

> \+ what job did blaine?

Three years after Matteo’s birth, Blaine can’t take it anymore.

Watching Kurt play with the little boy, watching him making funny faces at him to get him to eat, watching him sigh when they have to return him to his mothers … It has made something foreign bloom in Blaine’s heart, a want that he didn’t think he would experience in this lifetime, a love for someone who doesn’t exist yet that he can’t tamper down.

Three years after Matteo’s birth, Blaine and Kurt talk about having a child of their own. Not to be the forever uncles, but to be the daddies.

A full night of talking and not exactly arguing but rising their voices leaves them exhausted but full of energy nevertheless.

Because the prospect of adding someone to their little unit - it’s exciting.

No biological child, for now - first of all, they don’t want to ask any of their friends to carry their child. Second of all, they don’t want to decide who is going to be the “actual” father. Third of all, there are plenty of kids - not even necessarily babies - who need a loving home, and if there is one thing they know, among the doubts and the questions, it’s that they have plenty of love to give.

So they head up to the orphanage closest to their place on the following day and meet with the director, only to run as fast as they can when the woman basically tells them that they need to bring their wives to meet with the kids, even though they introduced themselves as a married couple.

They run out of another orphanage when the director seems to recognize Blaine - a theater aficionado in New York is not something so remarkable - and literally devours him with his eyes, trying to imply that a little “favor” under the desk would help their application to go along.

Dani chastises them, and sends them over the New York State Adoption Service, which sends them to a smaller adoption agency - Blaine already feels like he’s playing “Clues”, but he doesn’t mind. Besides, Kurt is a calming presence - it’s like his husband knows that the prize at the end of the whole “chase” is worth it and more troubles.

They finally find a director that seems like a reasonable woman, if strictly non-nonsensical, which is perfectly fine with them both.

"You two realize that it’s a commitment," she tells them sternly over her very fashionable glasses. "We’re not talking about adopting something decorative or that you can return if things get rough."

Blaine flushes in his wounded pride, but Kurt puts his hand on his arm. “We understand. We only want to offer a child the love and wealth we’re lucky to have in our lives.”

That seems to convince her that they’re not “shopping” for an accessory, and she accepts to review their applications and sends an assistant to assess their household.

Joyce calls them less than a week later to invite them to meet the children that need a home, and Blaine has to take the phone from Kurt’s limp hands and hold him for a couple of hours.

In the playroom, they meet several kids that are all absolutely remarkable, bright, some temperamental, but nothing they aren’t used to - Kurt with his customers and Blaine with his actors and musicians - but not one really catches their attention nor their hearts.

Until a group of 7 to 9 years old kids enters the room and Blaine’s eyes find those of Her.

The young girl, who can’t be older than 7, who has a chocolate skin and caramel eyes, who has a neon green headband struggling to keep her dark curls from her eyes and a dazzling smile, and whose name, after further inspections, is Cecilia.

Cecilia, who has too much wisdom in the way she looks at them before returning her attention to the book she has clutched to her chest.

Blaine’s hand lands on Kurt’s forearm with more strength that he probably intended, and Kurt follows his gaze.

"Oh my God," he whispers, covering his mouth with his free hand as he looks at the little girl mouthing the words and giggling to herself as she reads on what looks like a Roald Dahl book.

Blaine feels his eyes feeling up with tears as he smiles at his husband, and they both look for Joyce.

Back in the director’s office, they look at Cecilia’s file. Attention deficiency, unlimited supply of energy, a particular liking to drawing and reading, a bad couple of foster parents that have left her distrustful of prospecting parents and an older sister who keeps in touch but can’t take the charge of a 6 and a half year-old girl.

"You’ll need to earn her trust,", Joyce warns them. "I won’t force her to accept this adoption if she doesn’t feel comfortable."

Blaine leans forward. “We want her to feel comfortable, that’s the only … Her happiness is all that matters.”

Joyce cocks one eyebrow at them. “Even if it means not adopting her because she doesn’t want to?”

Blaine looks at Kurt, and they both nod firmly. “Even in that case.”

"Good - follow me gentlemen."

**—-**

**_One month later_ **

"So this will be _my_ bedroom?” Cecilia asks, looking carefully at the room, nodding at the plush red panda laid on the bed after their visit to the zoo 3 days ago and avoiding Kurt and Blaine’s eyes.

"Yep."

"Hm," she says, walking toward the window to look at the busy traffic outside and Kurt kicks Blaine’s chin to stop him from eating his nails.

Again.

"I want blue walls."

Blaine looks up and beams at Kurt, at Cecilia’s back, at Joyce, at that damn toy, at the world.

 ”Of course,” he says, walking to stand next to her, hands folded behind his back. “Light sky or Prussian?”

Kurt has to bite his lower lip when the little girl copies his stance before answering that actually, she was thinking cornflower.

**_—-_ **

**_One year later_ **

"Papaaaaaa!"

Blaine blinks the sleep away before realizing that he’s not the one being so unceremoniously called, and buries his head in his pillow once more.

“ _Oh Cecilia_

_You’re breaking my heart …”_

"Papa!"

Her tone turns from whining to scolding, but Blaine can hear the smile in it, the love she has for Kurt now. He doesn’t go back to sleep, letting the noises of Kurt baking and Cecilia pestering him be his wake-up call.

"Hurry uuuup."

Kurt probably silently huffs. “I know that, Cilia, I just need to add the final touch.”

"Oh, can I help you? Please?"

Blaine giggles in his pillow, picturing their daughter giving Kurt her patented Young Simba’s innocent smile.

"Of course, princess - just be gentle with the raspberries, there you go …"

Now Blaine can’t resist, even after a night spent rehearsing for the opening of his new musical in only a couple of weeks : he has to witness this - and possibly take as many pictures as he can.

Surely enough, from the kitchen entrance, he can see them, the two loves of his life carefully planting raspberries in Kurt’s icing.

Cecilia has her tongue out, and Kurt’s fingers are gently guiding her.

Blaine silently reaches for the Polaroid camera on the shelf and snaps a shot of the pair.

"Blaine!"

"Daddy!"

Blaine laughs at them before joining them. “Can I help too?”

The look the little girl - not so little - and her father have on their faces is eerily similar before they nod.

"You’re good with the sparkles," Kurt says with a wink and Blaine makes a grandiloquent gesture.

"Of course, dearie," he declaims, "I _am_ a-fabulous”.

Cecilia lets out her cute giggle that sounds like a snort but turns into a laugh and Blaine picks her up, helping her reach for the box of edible sparkles Kurt keeps on a high shelf.

"Coral or peach, Papa?" she asks, and Kurt looks at her with so much pride and love that Blaine has to bury his face in the dark mass of her curls to keep from tearing up.

"Why not both?" Kurt finally replies, plucking the lone raspberry and offering it to Cecilia as Blaine puts her down.

As they sprinkle the little pieces of sparkles and glitter, Cecilia starts snickering. Both her fathers look down at her  and she covers her mouth. “Everybody is going to be so jealous of my cupcakes,” she finally admits as they don’t look away.

"Cecilia," Blaine starts, and Kurt shakes his head at her.

"What?" she cries. "It’s true - they’re going to be the best cupcakes out of all the cupcakes that will be at the school fair!"

Kurt opens his mouth and closes it with a shrug. “Can’t exactly deny it,” he whispers, preening a little.

"Still," Blaine says with a pointed look, "it is not polite, Cilia."

"Sorry Daddy," she says, looking down, but her dimple is still visible, even from that angle.

Blaine hums and pulls at her curls. “Be good,” he says as Cecilia rubs the back of her head, “or we won’t let Papi and Mami come for your birthday.”

Her golden eyes widen in shock. “You wouldn’t!”

"Be. Good," Blaine repeats before heading to the bathroom. Apparently, he’s going to a school fair today.

—-

_The cupcakes_

» Recipe for the Princess cupcakes : <http://gourmandise-and-co.tumblr.com/post/2515484898>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pancakebatters   
> asked : I want Adam and Kurt participating in cupcake wars
> 
>  
> 
> I can't see Kurt putting himself in a competition BUT we can have the two bakers watching the show and being judgy and bitchy to their hearts’ content :)
> 
> The episode I chose for our two darlings to get snappy about is “Match.com” (season 9, episode 12)

"It’s on in 5 minutes!"

Kurt hurries in the kitchen, putting all the bowls on a tray before rushing back in the living room.

It’s Saturday night, and both Blaine and Sebastian are dancing their little tushes away.

Away from the Hummel-Anderson’s apartment, away from Kurt and Adam, and leaving the two men to their guilty pleasure.

 

The music starts on the screen, and Adam is nearly vibrating out of excitement.

"Calm down, Cyndi," Kurt teases as he sets the tray on the table and snuggles into the couch.

"You have no idea how excited I am about this episode," Adam replies, his voice tilting on the last word, getting closer to a squealing sound.

Kurt rubs his ear with a fake wince. “I think I do,” he simply says, picking up a plate and arranging the different buffet dishes they prepared for their evening.

A verrine of asparagus risotto with two pieces of smoked duck breast, a couple of pieces of honey roasted beef … Adam clears his throat pointedly, and Kurt obliges his friend’s silent advice, picking up a spinach cupcake and a white artichoke pizza for good measure.

"Satisfied?" he asks, pointing at the plate on his lap and Adam hums happily around his mouthful of olive and lemon cake.

On the screen, their beloved cupcake tank appears, blowing sprinkles everywhere, and they get ready to lash at the contestants.

—-

"Represent!" Kurt yells when one of the cupcakeries appears to be from Ohio and his vindictive snort makes Adam double over in laughter.

He quickly sobers up when the first challenge is revealed.

"Can they be any more heteronormative and chauvinistic about the way they phrase things?!" he cries out, nearly throwing a piece of beef at the screen.

Kurt nods, his mouth twisted in an unhappy grimace. “Like women don’t eat chicken wings nor drink beer, right?” he adds, sarcasm so heavy in his voice that Adam starts snickering.

Their childish giggles blow out of the waters, though, when the Ohioan baker starts falling all over the place - literally.

"Jesus Christ, woman," Kurt manages to say between two giggles, his eyes filling up with hilarious tears, "get a grip."

"Not here!" Adam shouts, rolling to the floor as the poor contestant takes her unbaked cupcakes to the ground.

The two men calm down a little, nibbling on the food in their plates while more disasters take place on screen when Kurt frowns. “What is she doing?”

Adam looks up from the mess he’s making in his plate to look at the baker’s counter and his eyes widen in horror.

"Oh my goodness."

"Tell me we’re wrong."

"Oh. My. Goodness."

"Sugar —"

"— instead of flour, yes. Cricky."

"Jesus fuck."

—-

Kurt waves his napkin at the screen, as he always does, when the poor Ohioan contestant leaves the kitchen, and they get ready for the second part with a refill of their plates. Adam goes to the kitchen and comes back with his risotto - it’s an experiment for a request they got at the store, but they keep the pan between them and eat it all while the bakers get ready for the Taste and Presentation part.

"I am so over this trend," Adam mumbles around a mouthful of rice and artichoke, and Kurt swallows before humming interrogatively.

"Adding bacon in every sweets," the older man adds, and Kurt rolls his eyes.

 

They’ve been over this subject for months now, Kurt trying to convince Adam to just try it, but the British man is inflexible in his decision to keep away from the Bacon Trend.

 

They cheer loudly when the third contestant mentions making a Mojito cupcake, Kurt pouring out two glasses of lemon and mint juice to celebrate, but they’re otherwise very observant of the whole techniques and tastes presented during that part.

After all, it is the part they relate the most to : interesting tastes? Careful decorations and plating? They’re in.

 

Well they could be in, in, but Kurt doesn’t want to inflict that kind of stress on himself. Not yet.

It’s too soon, and besides, they need to have more of a “fanbase” before trying out.

One day, maybe, the two of them will be on screen and swipe everybody off their feet.

For now, Kurt is more than happy to eat like a pig and judge his “colleagues” mistakes. And cringe at the use of a Ferris wheel to display the damn cupcakes , “come on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recipes :
> 
> Risotto and duck breast : http://gourmandise-and-co.tumblr.com/post/4345392840
> 
> Honey roasted beef with ginger : http://gourmandise-and-co.tumblr.com/post/3781033698
> 
> Spinach cupcakes : http://gourmandise-and-co.tumblr.com/post/3566501644
> 
> White pizzetas with artichoke and truffles : http://gourmandise-and-co.tumblr.com/post/11575060504
> 
> Savory cakes, lemon, olives and feta : http://gourmandise-and-co.tumblr.com/post/8338090108
> 
> Risotto nero : http://gourmandise-and-co.tumblr.com/post/21430400567


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pancakebatters  
>  asked : a review written about nibble on, a tumblr fandom for nibble on because lbh there totally would be one (i mean good food and hot boys?)
> 
> Yes, i’m combining the two (and I agree, they would have fans all over the place)

At first, Kurt doesn’t really realize that the customers coming every single day, come rain, snow, wind or furnace, are not exactly “normal” customers.

At first.

And then he starts seeing a pattern.

With an elbow to Adam’s side, he notes the sophisticated cameras used by those customers on each and every plate.

They both note that they come in “flocks”, in “herds” even, and that they divide their time between the cakes, eating them so slowly that Kurt almost goes to them to see if something is wrong, and himself or Adam.

The second part has a soundtrack of giggles and aborted exclamations that make him wonder.

Blaine is the one to reveal what is going on - the fact that success didn’t keep him from the whole blogging community is a testimony to the steeliness of his nerves -, showing them that there are blogs dedicated to their little “shop of wonders” (that one is signed newyorkismycuppycake, and Kurt is quite fond of that URL) and to the two of them as individuals.

Grainy pictures from different events they have catered for show up on different blogs and Adam is torn between being flattered and being slightly afraid of his “stalkers”.

It’s when they see that an editorialist from “foodista.com” has “Nibble on” in their sights that they start to panic.

As Sebastian points out in an attempt to calm them down, to be on the blogging website’s radar is already a good thing.

As Blaine chirps up, they just have to look around to see that the only negative comments are about the lack of savory options, and that should they want to remedy to that problem, it’s a pretty easy one to fix.

Follows a long discussion about how they can’t change their whole concept / can they change the whole concept by adding sandwiches / I’m hungry, make me a sandwich / make your own goddamn sandwich, Smythe / go fuck yourself Hummel / fuck you very much / shut up, the both of you.

The end of the conversation being brought by Blaine and Adam in an interesting duo.

The evening leads them to Blaine’s favorite sandwich place, and everybody’s mood lifts up when the Cubano sandwiches, overflowing with citrus-roasted pork and pickles, arrive on their tables.

"Always better to discuss on a full stomach," Adam comments as he puts an arm around Sebastian’s shoulders, even if his boyfriend is still a little bit too focused on his own pasteles.

"Want us to leave you alone?" Blaine asks with a chuckle when Sebastian growls at him for even reaching for a little pastry, but they return to their conversation.

How to deal with social networks and blogs when you don’t have one yourself?

Blaine orders a round of cortaditos and beams at them. “Isn’t that Dani’s job? Web surveillance?”

Their friend is a networking specialist. The only question is, would she agree to spare some time to be their community manager?

A quick exchange of texts and Dani wiggles into the booth, snatching the last pasteles from Sebastian’s plates and looking at the business partners.

"So you finally realized that you needed someone to check on the blogs and Twitter?" she asks with a smirk, even though the sarcasm she goes for is slightly diminished by the moustache of powdered sugar she is sporting. "I guess I could do it."

Kurt blinks a couple of times and Adam already reaches for her hands.

"What’s your price?" Sebastian asks with a frown, and Dani rolls her eyes.

"Come on, Sebastian," she says, enunciating his name like it’s an insult, "a box of cupcakes a day and we’ll be good!"

"A box a week," he counters and Kurt opens his mouth to add his two cents - it is their business, after all - but Blaine shakes his head, letting Sebastian negotiate for them.

Dani would eat them alive otherwise.

"A box twice a week, and Happy hour cupcakes every Friday."

"A box once a week, and happy hours bimonthly."

Dani frowns, munches on the last bite of pastry before holding her hand up. “Deal.”

Kurt and Adam look up, a smile slowly stretching their lips. “Deal?”

"That’s what I said, didn’t I?" Dani replies, a crooked smile on her lips as she gestures to the waitress to bring her a coffee to go. "I’ll be at the store tomorrow so we can settle this - good night boys!"

As she goes, the four men ask for a round of cortaditos with almond extract to celebrate the new step they’re taking.

"I can’t believe you, of all people, didn’t suggest to set up a blog," Sebastian says, knocking his elbow with Blaine’s and his friend has the decency to blush.

"I didn’t want to sound like I was criticizing what they were doing," he mumbles in his cup.

"It’s alright, honey," Kurt says, "at least you’ll keep an eye opened for us."


End file.
